Sector JP (story)
"I think the problem with Sector W7 is I relied too much on their backstories. For Sector JP, I wanted to focus less on their backstories and more on the actual characters." -Gamewizard2008 Sector JP is a filler story in the Big Mom Saga of the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. It stars Sector JP and has a chapter for each character, in order from Karin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsumugiya, and Kodama. Sector JP was published on the midnight of December 16, 2015, and completed on January 12, 2016. It is preceded by Sector W7, and followed by Operation: FROST. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11670944/1/Sector-JP deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/57130320/Sector-JP Archive of Our Own link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5547554/chapters/12795557 Wattpad link: https://www.wattpad.com/308342107-sector-jp-soccer-star-karin Chapter List #Soccer Star Karin #Yuzu the Sleepwalker #Jinta, the Strongest Boy #Ururu's Feelings #The Star Kodama #Karin Again Summary Soccer Star Karin In Hong Kong, Tubbimura brings the Yin Yo-yo back to Panda Bubba in a sewer hideout. As Panda discusses his hideout's defenses, they are suddenly under attack by the Sector JP operatives, in which Ururu comments how they aren't totally stealth-based as Panda assumed. Jinta Hanakari and Karin Kurosaki arrive at Panda's office, engaging in a squabble before attacking the group of henchmen. They take the Yin Yo-yo and escape, leaving Kodama to trap the villains in sticky cheese from her firework. They bring the yo-yo back to Moonbase and give it to Cheren, who congratulates them. Sector JP returns to their treehouse as Yuzu prepares ramen for Karin, for her upcoming soccer game. Jinta challenges Karin to a videogame, but when she rejects because of her game, Jinta decides he'll see if Ruby's online. Karin scores her team, the Karakura Fighters, many points in the soccer game, but she is criticizing her teammates for their constant mess-ups. After a boy named Chō is knocked down after losing the ball, Karin pins him down and scolds him for not staying focused. Her teammates are mad at her for putting them down so much, to which Karin argues that even though she's too good a player for them, she figured she'd help them get better this way. They question if her negative prodding ever actually helped anyone. Karin thinks back 3 years ago when she visited Arctic Base, watching 6-year-old Cheren's regular fights with Panini. Panini always beat him in battle, and after Cheren lost some teeth in one match, Karin knocked him down with a soccerball. Karin questioned why he kept coming if he kept getting beat, and asked what a wimp like him would do once in the KND. Cheren retorted that he could be a Supreme Leader's helper, and Karin remarked that even if he became Leader, she wouldn't respect him because he was still little. Karin then remembers the War on Flora that happened not long ago, when Fierce Deity Cheren defeated Viridi. Yuzu the Sleepwalker While Karin is taking a bath that night, Yuzu barges in the bathroom, reminding her to use shampoo and offering to help wash. Karin summons Kodama to get Yuzu out of there. The latter two go to the laundry room as Kodama questions why Yuzu works herself so hard. She insists that Yuzu get some sleep like the rest of them, bringing the girl to hers and Karin's room. Yuzu's alter-ego awakens and goes to a soda bar to play Pokémon Cards with her regular night gang. Afterwards, they go to a laundromat, where Yuzu climbs in a washer and convinces the kids to turn it on. She rides it excitedly, but the kids are weirded out and walk away. When the washer comes open, Yuzu is knocked out and wakes up the next morning. She proceeds to clean the mess and dry her clothes. During the night, back at the treehouse, when Karin wakes up to get a drink of milk, the treehouse gets attacked by Youngblood and his ghost pirates. The other sectormates wake up to help fight the pirates. When Ember McLain attempts to destroy their base with a sonic wave, Kodama destroys the pirate ship with anti-ecto fireworks. The teammates are later wondering where Yuzu has gone to, and she doesn't return for the rest of the night. Yuzu returns to the treehouse later the next day as Karin expresses her concern. Kodama conjectures that Yuzu was sleepwalking, based on a folktale of alter-egos that wake up when those people fall asleep. They test this theorem by knocking Yuzu out, letting her other self come forth. Yuzu takes them to the town for some fun, like hitting priceless items with Jinta's bat, shooting things with Kodama's fireworks, putting honey on Ururu so bees cling on, then prank-calling other sectors. Their treehouse is threatened by the ghost Youngblood and his flying train afterwards. On Yuzu's instruction, Jinta hits Yuzu toward the train as she knocks Youngblood out of the vessel, causing it to miss and crash. Youngblood retreats, but Yuzu is knocked unconscious as her normal self awakens. Karin shows her the video of the deeds the other Yuzu just committed. Yuzu feels ashamed, and she vows she will work harder and never go to sleep. Two days later, Yuzu stayed true to her word and never slept a wink. Her friends became horribly concerned for her well-being. Their sector is attacked by Youngblood again, but the ghost cannot be seen by Yuzu as she acts more like an adult. When Youngblood force-feeds the other sugar, Yuzu accuses them of stuffing it all down on their own, and proceeds to fetch them water. Youngblood pours some Nightmare Toxin into that water, but Yuzu is unaware as she is about to give it to Karin. Karin breaks free of her trap and knocks Yuzu out so her other self awakens. This Yuzu is able to see Youngblood. She goes to the kitchen and bakes a tasty-looking muffin-cake. Youngblood excitedly eats the delicacy, but when Yuzu reveals it was made with spinach, Youngblood is poisoned and explodes. The teammates thank Yuzu, but request her to go to sleep. Yuzu is touched by their care for her, so she falls asleep in her room and stays asleep. She sleeps until afternoon the next day, finding that her friends are cleaning the treehouse in her place. Karin states that from now on, they'll help her do housework and Yuzu will go on missions with them. Jinta, the Strongest Boy Jinta tells Ururu and Yuzu a story about how girls began to get more awesome starting 20 years ago, stealing the former glory from boys such as Nigel Uno, Wallabee Beatles, and Chad Dickson. When a Girls' Boxing Tournament is announced to take place on Moonbase, Jinta trains so that he can enter the tournament and prove to the girls that boys still rule. Karin orders him not to go through with this plan, then requests him to help Kodama carry firecrackers. Karin goes outside to pay Yachiru five Poe Souls, as payment for the ectoplasmic material for said fireworks. The next day, Jinta trains on Moonbase with Ururu, and explained his mission to Ruby from Sector KB. When the sign-up desk is open, Ruby and several girls line up to participate. Jinta gets in an argument with Panini, who is running the contest, explaining why he needs to compete. She concedes and allows him to sign up, much to the other girls' anger. Karin is furious at Jinta for disobeying her order, and despite her threats, Jinta is determined to prove his point and enter the contest. The next day, the tournament begins as Ururu is helping Jinta prepare by massaging his shoulders. After several other girls fight each other, Jinta's first match is against Grenda from Sector GF, during which the large girl tries to crush him in a hug. Jinta tells her that Cheren plans to date her if she throws the match, so Grenda releases him and forfeits. Jinta then fights Morgiana from Sector SA, and he manages to beat her. After defeating Diwata Uno and Ruby, Jinta wins the contest. Unfortunately, Karin shows up as a surprise contestant and fights him without gloves. After punching Jinta in the crotch, she pins him down in a humiliating position, and he ultimately loses. Jinta remains in the deserted room for almost an hour before Karin comes to get him. Karin tells Jinta that a real man wouldn't sulk here in shame, he would stand up and keep walking. Jinta decides to come back to the treehouse, but he is still angry by the next morning. He is then summoned to Moonbase, with a letter giving him instructions. He goes to a back room of Moonbase, where the KND's boys have gathered to honor him. They announce their plans to challenge the girls to a Wresting/Boxing Extravaganza. Jinta cries tears of joy, and the boys cry with him. Ururu's Feelings Jinta joins Karin in a game of Zelda as the latter apologizes for humiliating him before. They engage in friendly rivalry, making Ururu jealous as she watches them. When Ururu is helping Kodama fix a firework one day, she explains her dilemma, and Kodama thinks that Ururu should tell Jinta how she feels. While Karin and Jinta are having a Truth or Dare contest, the girls go to town and buy some balloons, and later some ice cream for Kodama's fireworks. Jinta shows up in the candy shop, coincidentally buying chocolates for Ururu. He asks the girl out on a date, much to her surprise. They go up to Moonbase and have meatball sandwiches, then afterwards go to the White House in Washington. Jinta hits a baseball into the president's office, and Ururu, who was shrunken and riding the ball, begins tearing up the office with her Tiny Devil. They escape before the president could catch them. They later go to the park in Karakura Town as Ururu enjoys the serenity of the wet grass and reflective puddles, after the rain. She lays on Jinta's chest, drifting to sleep, until the boy farts. They go back to the treehouse as Ururu explains how she enjoyed the date, but Jinta reveals that he only asked her out because he was dared by Karin. He assumed Ururu knew, too, based on her phrase that "she knew what was going on." Heartbroken, Ururu goes to her room, where she shrinks herself to lay inside her dollhouse. Kodama pleads her to come out, but when Ururu keeps refusing, they use Minish Dust to shrink Jinta so he can go in. Ururu tells Jinta that she feels like a tease, and she thinks he doesn't respect her as much as Karin or other tough girls. Jinta tells her that she is his best friend, and he feels more comfortable around her than anyone else. Suddenly, the Nighlok, Threezore breaks into the room and sucks the memories from the other JP members. Ururu uses her Tiny Devil to destroy the Nighlok and save her friends. She grows herself back to normal as Jinta cheers for her success. When he asks to be changed back to normal, Ururu finds him cute in his small size. The girls proceed to play with the tiny Jinta. The Star Kodama Karin Again After Kodama gets released from Arctic Prison the next night, Karin checks on her slumbering teammates before leaving the treehouse to meet with Yachiru. After they leave, Yuzu wakes up from bed, and her body is being used by both her Day self and Night self. Both personalities talk and make friends with each other as they walk to the kitchen to get a drink, working together to control the shared body. When they remember Karin wasn't in bed, Night Yuzu projects that Karin has her own second half. At this time, Karin and Yachiru get to the forest to fight a gang of Hollows, in which Karin uses her Halfa powers. After beating the Hollows, Karin agrees to help Yachiru hunt for Poe Souls. She first flies back to check the treehouse, but when she enters the kitchen, Yuzu briefly spots her before she becomes invisible. Karin and Yachiru leave while Yuzu questions the brief sight, and Karin decides that she shouldn't come back to the tree tonight. Karin and Yachiru spend hours trying to hunt for Poes in the city, and they manage to find 12 Poes before Karin goes to her normal house. She wakes up groggily the next morning and is ambushed by her father, Isshin, but Karin counterattacks. Yuzu later comes home, and Karin makes the excuse that she had to finish homework that she left at their house. Karin takes a bath, then a short nap, before she and her friends go to the beach. Karin takes Jinta's money after besting him in a tennis match, and uses it to buy them all snacks and drinks. During her leave, Yuzu mentions her vision last night to her friends, along with her suspicions about Karin. After leaving the beach, Yuzu takes the gang downtown to see a soda bar her "other self" showed her, but Karin is summoned by Yachiru to hunt a Big Poe. She tells her friends she's going to help her dad as she runs off. Ururu then gets in her Tiny Devil to follow Karin in secret. Karin becomes a Halfa and meets Yachiru in the forest to fight the Grim Repoe. Ururu, having witnessed her transformation, informs her friends. Midway through Karin's battle, her friends track her down in the forest. The Repoe tries to kill them, but Karin saves them and destroys the monster. Realizing she had been caught, Karin reverts to human form and faces a round of angry punches from Jinta. Karin explains that she is a Halfa, and while she tries to avoid telling them more, her friends insist. They go back to the treehouse, where Karin explains the tragic truth behind her mother's death and how she became a Halfa. Jinta expresses his anger over how she never told them any of this, but Kodama proclaims that they will not get their selves involved, as Karin wished. The others agree, except for Yuzu, who goes to her room upset. An awkward silence ensues as Karin has trouble believing their claims of acceptance. Karin's Ghost Sense goes off, so she leaves on her teammates' approval. Karin meets Ember McLain outside, and she reveals that Hannibal Bean, the new Brotherhood leader, wants to see her. Karin follows Ember to Panda Bubba's sewer hideout, where Hannibal Bean greets her. Karin demands information on the Chaos Kin from Bean, and the latter laughs at how she doesn't know what's coming. The two battle, and while Karin is prevailing at first, the other Brotherhooders burst in and gang up on the girl. Hannibal captures Karin and demands her to cry, but Sector JP bursts in to rescue their leader. When the four operatives stand over Karin, the leader gets on her knees and begs for their help, apologizing for not telling them her secret. The teammates attack their own choice villain while Karin battles Hannibal. She destroys Hannibal's suit of armor, but the demon bean gets away on his bird, Ying-Ying. Karin introduces her friends to Yachiru, but as they cannot see her, Yachiru possesses Jinta and briefly introduces herself. The friends go to Karin's house and decide to reveal her secret to Isshin. The father panics over his daughter's "death," and has a golden statue of Karin placed in the back yard, much to Karin's humiliation. Cryptograms There is a cryptogram at the end of each chapter, except Chapter 4, which has a cryptogram within the story. 8-1-14-14-9-2-1-12’19 / 4-5-19-9-18-5 13-1-25 / 10-21-19-20 / 2-1-3-11-6-9-18-5 *HANNIBAL'S DESIRE *MAY JUST BACKFIRE ZOO GSV DZB UILN WFHP GL WZDM OVG BLFI LGSVI SZOU XLNV LM *ALL THE WAY FROM DUSK TO DAWN *LET YOUR OTHER HALF COME ON FKHUHQ FDQQRW MRLQ WKH PHQ’V FOXE KH VXIIHUHG D VSLQDO LQMXUB *CHEREN CANNOT JOIN THE MEN'S CLUB *HE SUFFERED A SPINAL INJURY QDPH’V ELOO. VHH BRX ODWHU! (Chapter 4, seen behind the poster of a triangle being, after Ururu tears it) *NAME'S BILL. SEE YOU LATER! RG’H QFHG XLRMXRWVMXV DV XSLHV QRMGZ’H DRHS *IT'S JUST COINCIDENCE *WE CHOSE JINTA'S WISH 23-8-1-20 / 9-19 / 15-18-9-7-9-14-1-12, / 23-8-1-20 / 19-20-1-25-19 / 20-8-5 / 19-1-13-5? 20-8-5-19-5 / 1-18-5 / 17-21-5-19-20-9-15-14-19 / 9-14 / 20-8-9-19 / 7-1-13-5 9-6 / 20-8-5-19-5 / 23-15-18-12-4-19 / 19-8-15-21-12-4 / 9-14-20-5-18-1-3-20 20-8-5-18-5 / 23-9-12-12 / 2-5 / 14-15 / 19-21-3-8 / 20-8-9-14-7 / 1-19 / 6-1-3-20 *WHAT IS ORIGINAL, WHAT STAYS THE SAME? *THESE ARE QUESTIONS IN THIS GAME *IF THESE WORLDS SHOULD INTERACT *THERE WILL BE NO SUCH THING AS FACT Story Importance *Hannibal Roy Bean is after the Yin and Yang Yo-yos, aiming to find something called the Chaos Kin. **This Chaos Kin was first mentioned in First Day, which was published back in 2012. **Hannibal wants to use the Chaos Kin to "save the universe." **Hannibal is revealed to be a Demon Saint. *Jinta gets angry at how their country calls the sport "soccer" instead of "football" now. This foreshadows the Assimilation Project enacted by James McGarfield. **President James McGarfield makes a cameo, but he is currently unnamed as the American President. **The triangle being in the poster in the president's office is later revealed to be Bill Cipher. *Jinta makes an inaccurate statement that Sector SA is an all-girl sector. *Jinta mentions how some of the sectors mention their Negatives appearing. This foreshadows Down in the Negaverse, whose individual chapters take place at certain points of the Nextgen timeline. *Lucifer makes his appearance in the Nextgen Series, and has his first speaking role since The Witch's Ghost. *The Spirit Kids Next Door is mentioned, and Yachiru is an operative of it. Reception Sector JP was positively received. Reviewers loved the personalities of the JP members and their relationships between each other. The individual chapter conflicts were thought to be more engaging and humorous than Sector W7's, and the JP members' quirks were more relatable than W7 as well. Chapter 3 was thought to be the best for its humorous concept, referencing how the girls seem to receive more attention in the series, and watching all the strong girls beat each other up was simply enjoyable. Characters *Sector JP **'Karin Kurosaki' **Yuzu Kurosaki **Jinta Hanakari **Ururu Tsumugiya **Kodama **Yachiru Kusajishi *Cheren Uno *Panini Drilovsky *Francis Drilovsky *Sector KB **Numbuh 2=1 (cameo) **Ruby and Sapphire **Hibiki Lates (cameo) *Sector GF **Dipper Pines (cameo) **Mabel Pines (cameo) **Grenda *Chimney Ukeru *Vanellope von Schweetz *Brotherhood of Evil **Hannibal Roy Bean **Panda Bubba **Tubbimura **Youngblood **Ember McLain **Threezore **General Immortus (flashback) **Madame Rouge (mentioned) *Viridi (flashback) *James McGarfield (shadowed; unnamed) *Bill Cipher (picture) Chapter 3 Only *Maddy Murphy *Sheila Frantic *Aurora Uno *Aisa *Sunni and Darcy Chariton *Diwata Uno *Aranea Fulbright *Sally Harper *Makava *Arianna Dunfree *Lin Beifong *MaKayla King *Aeral Sarah *Morgiana *Jar Jar Blinks *Chris Uno *George King *Anthony McKenzie *Vweeb *Dillon York *Lola and Terry Stork *Harry Gilligan (cameo) Crossovers *''Bleach'' (features Karin, Yuzu, Jinta, Ururu, and others) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (main universe) *''One Piece'' (features Kodama) *''Danny Phantom'' (features Ember, Youngblood, and Halfa concept) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (features Panda Bubba, Hannibal Bean, and Shen Gong Wu) *''Steven Universe'' (features Ruby and Sapphire) *''Power Rangers Samurai'' (features Threezore (a Nighlok OC)) *''Avatar: Legend of Korra'' (features Lin Beifong) *''Gravity Falls'' (features Dipper, Mabel, and Grenda) *''Magi: Labyrinth of Magic'' (features Morgiana) *''Fairy Tail'' (Hibiki Lates makes cameo) Locations *'Asia' **'Karakura, Japan' ***'Karakura Forest' ****'Sector JP Treehouse' ****'Kodama's House' ***'Karakura Elementary' ***'Karakura Park' ***'Candy store' ***'Kurosaki House' ***'Karakura Cemetery' ***'Karakura Beach' **'Hong Kong' *KND Moonbase *'Washington; White House' *KND Arctic Base (flashback) *Floran Summit (flashback) *Negaverse (mentioned) Music Soundtrack *"Monkey Red Battle" from Ape Escape 3 - Girls' Boxing Tournament *"Action Scene" from Avatar: Last Airbender - Pranking the President *"Romance Theme" from Space Dandy - The Park After Rain *"Shooting Star Summit" from Paper Mario - Meteor Shower *"Every Time You Leave" by Karma - Sector KB's Theme *"Servers Are the Seven Chaos" from 4Kids Sonic X - The Day Star *"Mini Boss" from Zelda: Tri Force Heroes - Grim Repoe *"Lapdance is Always Better" by Bloodhound Gang - Hannibal's Theme *"Life is Like a Boat" by Rie fu - Ending Theme Abilities *Bending **Halfa powers **Musicbending *Ramen Kempo *Metahumans **Weapon-Weapon Fruit Weapons and Technology *Karin's soccerball *Jinta's giant baseball bat *Tiny Devil *Minish Dust *Fireworks Arsenal **Shell 297 *Hannibal's robot suit *Two-Ton Tunic *Youngblood's ship *Ember's guitar *Yin Yo-yo *R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. Voicing Cast *'Kate Higgins' as Karin Kurosaki. *'Janice Kawaye' as Yuzu Kurosaki. *'Cindy Robinson' as Jinta Hanakari. *'Wendee Lee' as Ururu Tsumugiya. *'Alese Johnson' as Kodama. *'Sharon Mann' as Cheren Uno. *'Charlyne Yi' as Ruby. *'Erica Luttrell' as Sapphire. *'Jennifer Hale' as Panini Drilovsky. *'Tom Kenny' as Hannibal Roy Bean. *'Tara Strong' as Sheila Frantic, Anthony McKenzie, Maddy Murphy, and Ember McLain. *'Grey DeLisle' as Chimney. *'Ahmed Best' as Jar Jar Blinks. Trivia *Despite this story taking place in the Big Mom Saga (a while before Legend of the Seven Lights), it uses cryptograms, which were introduced in Chapter 29 of Lights. This is because this story was written during Seven Lights' production. **Members of Sector GF, who were meant to debut in Seven Lights, also make cameos. *Karin was included in the Cheren's Crush Rap in Underworld Prison Party. The flashback in the first chapter reveals why. *This is the first Nextgen story featuring the antagonistic roles of Brotherhood villains from shows other than KND or Teen Titans. *Chapter 5 (Kodama's chapter) had the longest in-story time span, roughly 5 days. **The second-longest time span was Yuzu's (Chapter 2), but that story had a 2-day timeskip. Site Poll Which chapter was your favorite? Chapter 1 (Karin) Chapter 2 (Yuzu) Chapter 3 (Jinta) Chapter 4 (Ururu) Chapter 5 (Kodama) Chapter 6 (Karin Again) Category:Nextgen Series Category:Big Mom Saga